iKnow No one said
by PeaceLoveSeddie
Summary: Freddie Knows No one said. He's grown up with the best example. SEDDIE
1. No one said meeting Sam would be easy

**iKnow "No one said"**

**A/N- This is a little dabble bout Freddie + Sam. Always in Freddie's POV. **

**Chapt-No one Said Meeting Sam Would Be Easy**

* * *

I sometimes wonder what 6 year old me was thinking? Walking straight up to the girl, Miss. Daniels had assigned me to and said,

"Hi, My name is Freddie Nathan Benson and I'm in the first grade here at Water lake Primary. Who are you?"

Yea, not the best way to introduce yourself to a girl, who is IN the first grade classroom, AT Water lake Primary. I must have sounded stupid to that girl and she didn't hesitate to tell me.

"Wow, you're a nub. And Freddie isn't that short for Fredward? That's such a nubbish name. And DUH! I'm in the **FIRST GRADE **class room **IN** Water lake Primary, Fredbum!"

Mean huh? In least than 2 minutes she has called me a nub, insulted my name and made me look stupid! But, stupid 1st grade me, decided she was just nervous about 1st grade. So i went into round 2 with my new "Friend".

"No need to be mean, meanie! What did I do to you? You don't have to be mean; I just wanted to be your friend." Yes, back then I still used the word "meanie" as a comeback. My mom never let me use any other word! But i was back in the game!

"You existed." Ring, Ring, Your Out!

"But..." I had started to say until she interrupted.

"Don't talk to me, Freddie NUBSON!"

"O.K, my little first graders, Time for register." Said Miss. Daniels.

"Amy Maplewood?"

"Her Miss." Said a perky blonde in the front. Why didn't I get paired with her?

"Adam Edwards"

"Here."

"Cindy Carlson"

" Miss."

"Gibby Gibson"

"Here Miss."

Out of all them I was stuck with who I thought was the devil in disguise. Well i would have if I'd known what a devil was. But she was mean to me so no one could blame me, if i didn't like her.

"Freddie Benson"

"Here."

"Carly Shay"

"Here." She giggled. She was really pretty. With shoulder length black hair , brown eyes, and pale clear skin. She was wearing poka-doted tights, and a really long white shirt with a picture of snow white. She did look like a princess, to me.

"Samantha Puckett"

"'Here" I heard someone say silently.

"Samantha Puckett"

"Here" came that silent answer again.

Miss Daniels seemed puzzled by the lack in answer. But she looked at a purple Stick-it-note **(Post-it-Note)** and smiled gently.

"Sam Puckett"

"Here Miss Daniels" I found where the answers where coming from. Sam. And I finally got a good look at her. She had arm length, curly, blonde hair with a blue bow on the side facing me. She had light blue eyes that had a mischievous glow about them. It was really pretty maybe even...exciting. She was wearing a purple long- sleeve and light blue shorts. She looked more like a Alex or Lexi to me. But Sam, that's a really nice name. She was actually VERY pretty. She turned to face me so I had a better look at those blue eyes.

"Stop staring you, nub."

Well, No one said Meeting Sam would be easy.

* * *

**A/N- My little side story for yah.**

**I hate the saying "No one said".**

**I mean, who in the south of Draska is No one.**

**Review ma crew and i will not...um...eat ma shoe. WORD. **


	2. No one said being friends would be easy

**YO YO YO my fanfictionie's wat up?**

**Sorry I had a moment there. I'm fine now. Well im sssssssooooooo sorry for not updating this story for like 3 weeks plz forgive me?**

**You forgive me?No? well you still rock!**

**I forgot the Disclamer- If I owned iCarly I'd be a 30 something man named Dan. Do I look like that? Wait….don't answer.**

* * *

CHPT.2 -

Something's happen without you asking for them. Good or bad they happen. And you can't change that. You learn to live with it and maybe to like it.

That also goes for _actually _being friends with Sam. 'Cause for the first four years till third grade this was our daily ritual-

Freddie- Hi Sam!

Sam- Die.

And me staying quiet for the rest of the day or getting beat-up…again.

I wasn't really popular….wait that's an understatement. I was invisible to almost everyone, except this one kid named Gibson who liked taking his shirt off and dancing.

That just reeks popular doesn't it?

Sam on the other hand had a lot of friends. I'm guessing she used all her energy on making me miserable that she didn't do it to anyone else. She was _actually_…less horrible to the others. Her and her gang didn't waste time on me during recess. They played on the monkey bars laughing and talking while hanging upside down. While I was stuck sitting in the sandbox while Gibson danced around. But I did have two other friends; Carly and this girl named Mia. Carly was always nice to me and let me eat with here at lunch, while Mia was really nice to me and sometimes sat with me coloring in the PeeWee babies coloring book my mom gave me (She wanted a girl!). But Mia was also friends with Sam and would go off to play with her at recess most days. While Carly was doing Art with Mrs. Colour (That's her real name…yes really.). So I _really _looked forward to lunch.

That day I was running a little late out of class and r_an to _Carly and mine's usual table out side, but stopped when I heard someone else there with Carly.

"Can I have that sandwich?" Oh no, Sam. I sneaked behind the hedge but I could still see Carly.

"No get your own!" Go Carly! Standing up to Sam. But then Sam pushed Carly off her seat. I wished I could go tell Sam to go away. But I had to options: Help Carly or Stay behind the bush.

Carly.

Bush.

Carly.

Bush.

Carly.

Bush.

Carly. I decided and gathered all my courage and got ready to move….move…_move._ Ok I was a complete coward but on my defense I was only ten! I wanted to live.

But I didn't have to worry 'cause Carly stood up and shoved Sam back.

She stood up and said, "Your all right." and sat down. They started to talk and Carly gave sam he pudding cup. I mean its her PUDDING CUP. Carly loves pudding! I'd like some pudding but…NOOO. No pudding for Freddie!

Sorry had a moment there. I'm cool now.

I started walking towards the table only to here Sam say, "Hey Dorkwad!" Then Carly tell Sam to be nice. I sat down and we all started talking, even Sam and me.

And that's how we became friends.

But hey, No one said becoming friends with Sam would be easy.

**

* * *

**

Yeah I have to give props to my VERY first reviewer EVER

**- Miasaki666![Clappping]**

**She is my inspiration for Mia in this story and Mia WILL play a bigger roll in the story. I see big plans for her. BIG PLANS….**

**Now on with the serious stuff….I only have 2 reviews for this story. And I will not review till I get at LEAST 5. Doesn't matter to me weather or not you have a account you can STILL review…So plz…plz…+ 10 would make me SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO happy!**

**So R+R plz.**

**+ Read my other story's – iSing a new song…Its getting a bit of change but still READ. And the disclamer I am a girl and not 30 something. Thanks.**

**xXFariMuviXx outie!**


	3. No one said Middle School was the best

**I amm sssssssoooooo sorry for not updating dis story. I had noo time with my other one...iSing a New Song...so now i know you must all hate mee ****i'm ssssssssoooooo sorry... here's the next chpt. For you..**

**(Sets next chpt on the floor) Sorry again...**

* * *

Middle school...

Middle school was actually OK for me. I'd gotten more friends and i had Carly and Sam.

Though with Sam nothing really changed. We still fought like a cat and dog. In this case the cat was a scary, blonde, demond. Why did i make sam a cat?

I wanted to be the dog.

The only real difference was that Carly would tell her to lay off.

Did i tell you this was the time i also started noticing girls?

No.

Well, i did.

And the first was carly. I mean she's the perfect girl. Nice, kind, funny, and pretty. She was also one of my best friends. And she was always nice to me, unlike sam. I always told Carly i liked her and over time when she declined. I thought she didn't think i was serious so i started telling her i Loved her. Still didn't work.

And Sam used this to her advange.

"Carly will never love you."

There was never really anything carly could do except tell her to stop.

"Sam! Freddie, I love you but only as a friend. OK?"

But us bensons never give up.

How do you think my mom has been this crazy for so long?

* * *

In our last year of middle school thats when we started iCarly, too.

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Freddie." I take the camera.

"Yeah, thats the dork."

"Sam!"

We were a big hit, which you probably already know. And it helped our friendship. Me and Sam actually could have a long conversation with minimal insults.

And i actually had a lot of close friends. Like the AV Club, Sam (sometime), Carly, Mia, Gibson, and Shane. But they really should never mix.

Especially with Sam.

We were having our AV Club caption selected. When Sam came to the door.

"What now Sam?" i asked. Slightly closing the door.

"Open the door." She pushed it and mumbled"dorks","Didn't know dork united was in here. Carly wants to know if your still walking home."

"Yes." I say.

"K. What are you doing in here? Elections? Did you win?" Seh asks, i nod and she laughs.

"So your queen of the dorks now? Priceless."

"Leave."

"Oh, i'm sorry your highness. Bye dorks." She leaves.

Gibson comes up to me."She's hot."

"Shut up."

No one said middle school was the _best._

**

* * *

**

Sorrry again.

**I will put more efforts...**

**Review even just to tell me how much u hated me for not updating**

**xXFariMuviXx is v. Sorry... **

**Outie...**


	4. Apoligy which all readers deserve!

**_Dudes immaa REALLY very sorry for not updating…. But im going to start rewriting this stor first new chapter will be up by tomorrow or on Sunday…._**

**_Senserly,_**

**_A very sorry PeaceLoveSeddie…(;_**


End file.
